One Big Happy Family
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: Jason, Sonny, Sam and Carly all in the same house with 5 kids. Only one word can dicribe it: chaos.
1. Chapter 1

I usually only write stories about ER and The West Wing but I thought I'd try writing a General Hospital fan fic.

Jason, Sam, Carly and Sonny all live in Sonny's mansion. Sonny and Carly are still married because I think they belong together. They have Michael and Morgan. They also have joint custody of Kristina with Alexis and Ric. She visits Sonny every other weekend. Michael is 13 and in grade 8. Morgan is 7 and in grade 2. Kristina is 8 and in grade 3.

Jason and Sam are married and they have twins, 1 boy and 1 girl. They named the boy Daniel after Sam's brother Danny who died during the epidemic. They named the girl Lila after Lila Quartermaine and the baby she lost. The twins are 6 and in grade 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start the story, Michael is a teenager. He's acting different then he does on the show.

"Michael, get down here and eat your breakfast." Carly said. She had called up the stairs 3 times already.

"Jason, can you go and get Michael." Carly asked as Jason came into the room. Jason started to go but then Michael came down with scratches all over his face.

"Michael, did you have a fight with yourself?" Jason asked.

"No. I tried to shave." Michael replied as he went to the kitchen.

"Morning Michael." Sonny said as he placed scramble eggs and bacon on the table. He went to pour juice into Michael's glass when he aw his face.

"Michael, did you try to shave?" Sonny asked.

"Ya." Michael replied as Morgan came in followed by Danny and Lila.

"Cool. Michael had a fight with a razor. Can I do it too dad?" Morgan asked. Michael immediately got to his feet and put his fists up at his brother.

"Michael, sit down and eat. This isn't WWE Smack Down. Morgan, you can have a fight with the razor when your Michae'ls age." Carly replied.

"Daddy, can I shave too?" Danny asked.

"No. You don't have any hair on your face." Jason said.

'Neither does Michael but he shaved." Morgan said as he got up and ran out of the kitchen. Michael ran after him.

"Boys, get back here right now and eat your breakfast." Sonny said as Michael came back into the kitchen with Morgan by the pants.

"Michael Corinthos, let your brother go right now!" Carly said. Michael let Morgan go. Morgan fell onto the floor.

"I'm not hungary. I'm going to finish getting ready for school. Dad, can you come and help me?" Michael asked. Sonny followed him out.

"Jason, my mr. man is growing up. It seems like only yesterday he was ten years old. Now he's shaving." Carly said as Morgan finished eating and went to get ready for school.

"Carly, he's not actually shaving. He's trying but he only cuts himself." Jason said.

**Chapter 2**

I know Jody wasn't real but I liked her with Michael so she's now in this story.

Sonny and Jason were in the living room watching the Olympics when Max knocked on the door and said someone named Jody was here to see Michael. Michael immediately came running down the stairs and bolt for the door, running past Max. Sonny and Jason just looked at him.

"Sonny, has Michael ever ran like that when someone was at the door?" Carly asked.

"No. It might have something to do with the girl that's here to see him." Sonny replied as Michael came in with Jody.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Jody. She's my girlfriend." Michael said as Morgan and Danny came in.

"Hey! Michael's got a girlfriend." Morgan said as he and Danny started making kissing sounds.

Morgan and Danny, quit. Hi Jody. I'm Carly, Michael's mom. And this is Michael's father, Sonny." Carly said as she yanked Sonny up by the ears.

"Hi. Jody. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for supper? We're having spaghetti." Sonny asked.

"Sure." Jody said as Michael took her hand and sat down on the couch.

Chapter 3

"Michael and Jody sitting in a tree KISSING…" Morgan sang.

"Morgan, eat your supper and quit bugging Michael and Jody." Sonny said.

"So Jody, are you in Michael's class?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We sit at the same desk." Jody replied as a meatball went flying by her thrown by Lila.

"Lila, don't throw food." Jason said as he gave Lila a look.

"OK everyone. It's time for the after supper mob movie. Tonight we're watching the god father." Sonny said as Carly and Sam started to clean up. Jody started to help them.

"Jody, it's ok. We can handle it." Carly said as she gave Jody a smile.

Michael took Jody and got Morgan, Lila and Danny to follow him upstairs.

"Do you want to see some fireworks?" Michael asked. Morgan, Danny and Lila got excited. They liked fireworks.

"Jody's last name is Ruiz." Michael said. Lila and Danny were to young to understand but Morgan did.

"Michael, you know you're playing with fire using her to bait everyone." Morgan said.

"Morgan, I'm not using her. I like her." Michael said as Jody kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, if you do, you know what's going to happen." Morgan said as the 5 of them went downstairs. Michael turned of the tv which made the adults mad.

"I'll turn it back on in a minute." Michael said.

"Well hurry up." Sam said.

"Ok. Jody's last name is Ruiz." Michael said. The room suddenly got very quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny pulled Michael into the kitchen.

"Michael, I know you probably aren't but I need to ask. Are you using her to make us angry." Sonny asked. He already knew the answer. He could see the way they were looking at each other during supper.

"Dad, I know you don't like her father, but Jody's nothing like him. And I'm not using her. I like her. You've always taught me and Morgan not to use people." Michael said.

"Here's what were going to do. I know you two are going to still see each other if we tell you not to so you can see her. But when you're around Manny, be careful." Sonny said as Carly and Jason came in the room.

"Sonny, Jason and I have been talking. We think we should invite Manny over here to talk. After all, Michael is going out with his daughter. We should see if he's ok with it." Carly said. Jason gave Sonny a look.

"Michael, lets go and talk to Jody." Carly said as they left.

"Sonny, have you thought that Manny might be using Jody to spy on us?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so. I saw the way they were looking at each other. Jody doesn't seem like she's hiding something." Sonny said as Sam came in.

"Jody's called Manny. He's coming over now. I though I would take Morgan, Lila and Danny out just in case it gets out of hand." Sam said as Jason gave her a hug.

"You're right. Michael and Jody can handle it but the younger ones shouldn't be around." Sonny said as Jason gave her is credit card. Sam squealed excitedly and ran out with the three younger ones behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let you know, Manny's changed. I like the new many better than the other one so I decided to not have him go back to his old self. He has had the operation but it didn't affect his behavior. He's trying to be a good father to Jody. Also, I know it's hard to believe but Sam's forgiven Manny for all the bad stuff he's done to her.

"Sonny, Manny's outside. We tried to get him off the property but he keeps saying you asked him here." Max said as he came in. Jody's eyes got big.

"Let him in." Sonny said. Max gave him a confused look and left.

"Jody, don't worry. Dad's overprotective of us. The guards do that to every stranger that comes here. They've even done it to the pizza guy." Michael said as Manny came in.

"Mr. Corinthos, Mrs. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, I'm glad that we could meet and talk about our little ones here going out." Manny said as Jody ran and gave him a hug.

"Manny, you call us by our first names." Carly said as she shook his hand. Max was still at the door.

"Max, it's ok. We invited Manny here because he's Jody's. We want to talk to him about Jody and Michael going out." Sonny said as he took Max into the hall.

"Do you want us to be on guard just incase." Max asked.

"I don't think he's going to try anything because Jody's here. I don't want Jody scared. If Jody gets scared, Michael will never forgive me. Or anyone else in this family." Sonny said as he went back in.

"Manny, can I get you a drink?" Sonny asked as he walked over to the bar.

"No thank you. I will take a coffee if you have any though. Carly got up and went to make some.

"So, Jody and Michael are going out. I hope this doesn't make you feel bad Sonny. I know I've done bad things. I've changed. I just got custody of Jody form her mother. She was an alcoholic and she abused Jody. I'm trying to do my best to take care of her so that when her mom gets out of rehab, she and I can share responsibility of Jody." Manny said as Carly came with a tray of coffee and cookies. He smiled.

"I agree with you. The kids shouldn't have to suffer because of the stuff that went on between us." Sonny said as Michael and Jody giggled from the top of the stairs.

"Ok you two. You can come down now." Carly said as they came down.

"Whatever went on between Manny, uncle Jason and me doesn't affect you guys going out." Sonny said as Michael gave Sonny a hug and Jody gave Manny a hug.

"It's time to leave ladybug. We need to get home so you can do your homework before you go to bed." Manny said. Michael and Jody went to the hall to say good bye.

"Would you guys like to come to our place for supper sometime?" Manny asked.


	5. Chapter 5

(A.N: I have rethought the whole Manny being nice thing and think it might be a better story if he's bad so He's faking it. Also I screwed up on the last chapter. Manny didn't ask them for supper).

Chapter 5

"Michael, come in. Jody, Michael's here." Manny said as Jody came downstairs.

"Uh, Jody, why are we in a room with cages?" Michael asked.

"Because this is my room." Jody replied. Michael looked confused.

"Jody, what are you telling me?" Michael asked.

"Mr. Ruiz isn't my dad. He kidnapped me from the group home I was staying at." Jody replied.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could've gotten my dad to help you." Michael asked.

"I didn't say anything because everything was fine. He did a good thing taking me away from the group home. I hated it there. But the night your parents called my dad, everything changed. As soon as we got home, he grabbed me by the arm, took me to this room and shut me in this cage." Jody explained as she started to cry. Michael pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK. I'll take care of you." Michael said as he kissed for head. They ran downstairs. They were going to sneak out but Manny was there.

"You're a liar. Jody's not your daughter. You kidnapped her from a group home." Michael yelled.

"Jody, whet have you been telling Michael?" Manny asked.

"The truth. I told him everything, including locking me in the cage." Jody replied. Manny began to get mad. Michael went and put a protective arm around her.

"So, you finally betrayed me. I was wondering how long it would take for you to brake. Now that you have, I can kill you. I wasn't expecting to but I can also kill a Corinthos as well." Manny said as he took out a gun from his pants. Michael grabbed Jody and went to the door. As they got to the door, 2 guys came in with guns as well. Michael and Jody took off upstairs. Just as the went to go into the caged room, Someone shot at them and hit Jody. Michel pulled Jody into the room and closed and locked the door. Looking around he saw a closet and they went and hid in there. 2 people came in. Michael kept a hand over Jody's mouth to keep her from screaming. Finally the guys left. Michael took off his shirt and pressed it on the wound then took out his cell phone. He tried the house.

"Hello." Sonny answered the phone.

"Dad, it's me. You need to help me and Jody. Manny's trying to kills us. Jody's been shot." Michael said.

"Where are you guys?" Sonny asked.

"At Manny's. We hid in a closet in one of the rooms." Michael replied.

"OK. Here's what I want you to do. Put something on Jody's wound to stop the bleeding." Sonny instructed.

"I took off my shirt already and put it on the wound." Michael replied.

"Good. Now, stay in the closet and don't come out. Uncle Jason and I are on the way." Sonny said as he hung up the phone.

"Max!" Sonny called. Max came in.

"Get the car ready. We need to get over to Manny's right away." Sonny said. Max left. He turned to the three adults who were staring at him.

"Manny's gone crazy. He's trying to kill Michael and Jody. Shots have been going off. Jody's been hit." Sonny said.

"What about Michael?" Carly asked.

"He's taking care of Jody. He's going to be fine." Sonny said as he and Jason went running out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

I want to interrupt the story to let you know about my two MSN sites. One's about ER and the other one's about General Hospital.

The ER Hangout

This site offers episode guides from season 1-season 1, quotes, character bios and more.

The General Hospital Mob

This site offers spoilers, news, rumors, cast and character bios and more.

Please feel free to look at the sites and even join the groups.

Thanks for your time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Jody, you need to stay awake." Michael said as a guy came in. After a minute he left. Michael looked down and saw Jody had her eyes closed.

"Jody, Come on. Wake up. My dad and Uncle Jason are on their way." Michael said as the sound of gunshots came from downstairs.

"See. They're here." Michael said. He sat and listened to her breathing. Suddenly, he couldn't hear her breathing. He checked her pulse. She didn't have one.

"Jody, don't leave me." Michael said as he started CPR. After a few seconds, she started to breath again. The gunshot sounds stopped. Michael held Jody closer as he heard footsteps in the hallway going from room to room. Finally someone came into the room.

"Michael are you in here?" Sonny asked.

"In here." Michael replied as Jason opened the door and carefully lifted Jody up in his arms. Sonny picked up Michael and the four of them quickly made it out of the house and into the limo.

"Michael, are you OK?" Sonny asked as he put Michael down on the seat.

"Ya. I'm worried about Jody. She already stopped breathing once." Michael said as he sat down on the floor next to where she was laying on the seat.

In no time at all the were at the hospital. Jason lifted Jody and Sonny picked up Michael and rushed inside the hospital. Someone immediately took Jody from Jason.

"Dad, you don't need to carry me. I'm fine." Michael said as Monica came over.

"Monica, can you look at Michael. He was held captive with his girlfriend Jody. She was shot and I want to make sure he's alright. The blood's Jody's." Sonny said. Monica took Michael with her to the trauma room.

"OK Michael. Let's clean this blood up." Monica said as she cleaned him up. After all the blood was gone, a little more started to come out from his leg.

"Michael, we need to get an x-ray. You've been shot too." Monica said as Sonny and Jason came in.

"Sonny, we need to get an x-ray of his leg. He's been shot as well. Monica said as beepers started to go off on the other side of the curtain. Michael looked and saw it was Jody.

"JODY!" Michael screamed as he went to get up. Sonny and Jason grabbed a hold of him. He fought them for 10 minutes then Monica gave him a sedative. They took him up to x-ray and then put him in a room.

"NO!" Michael screamed as he woke up. Sonny was right there.

"It's ok buddy. It's over." Sonny said as Michael calmed down.

"Where's mom?" Michael asked.

"She's at the island with Morgan, Sam, Danny and Lila. Max had to drag her onto the plane because she wanted to be here with you." Sonny said as Alan came in.

"You're awake." Alan said with a smile.

"I want to see Jody." Michael said.

"You can't see here because she in NICU. She just came out of surgery. You were shot in the leg. Thankfully it just grazed the skin and we only needed to stitch it up." Alan said.

"I didn't even feel it." Michael said.

"When you're really scared, that sometimes happens. The good thing is you are fine." Alan said as he left. Jason came in.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Jason said as he kissed Michael's head.

"Your uncle Jason and I are very proud of you. You were very brave. You knew exactly what to do. I'm sorry you had to go though it though." Sonny said. Michael smiled as Mac came in.

"Michael, I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you up to answering a few questions about what happened?" Mac asked. Michael nodded.

"Just take your time. You don't need to be nervous." Mac said.

"I went over to Jody's house. She's my girlfriend. She took me upstairs and showed me her room. All that was in there was a cage. I took her and we were going to sneak out the door but Manny caught us. He threatened to kills us and then bodyguards came through the door. I grabbed Jody's hand and we were going into her room when one of the guys shot at us. She was shot. I didn't realize it at the time but I was shot too. I pulled her into a closet and that's where we stayed until dad and Uncle Jason came and found us." Michael said.

"Can you tell me why Manny got so angry?" Mac asked.

"I know why he got mad but I can't say." Michael said.

"Michael, it's ok. Manny can't hurt you, Jody or your family again. He's dead." Mac said. Michael's eyes got wide.

"Don't arrest Dad or Uncle Jason. They didn't kill him. I did." Michael said.

"Mac, can I talk to you outside?" Sonny asked. Mac followed him out.

"Michael, you don't need to say that ok. Mac doesn't want to arrest us. He knows we did it in self defense. Jason said.

"Oh no. Now I'm going to go to jail." Michael said as he started to cry.

"Mac, can you edit out that last part? He said it only because he thought Jason and I were in trouble." Sonny asked.

"I already have. I know he didn't kill Manny. He was with Jody." Mac said as they went back in.

"Michael, are you ready to continue?" Mac asked Michael nodded.

"Manny got mad because Jody told me the truth about her and Manny. Manny kidnapped her from the group home she was staying at." Michael said.

"Did Jody tell you what the name of the Group home was?" Mac asked. Michael shook his head no.

"Ok. I'll be back later." Mac said as Monica came in and asked to see Sonny outside.

"Can we take him home?" Sonny asked.

"I want to keep him for observation over night. Sonny, Jody's in pretty bad shape. I don't think she's going to make it. Since there's no one here to make the decision, we're going to turn off the machines. Michael can go say goodbye before we do it." Monica said.

"Can you give us at least 15 minutes?" Sonny asked.

"Sure. I'll get Emily to come and bring you up." Monica said as she left.

"Buddy, I need to tell you something. You need to go and say goodbye to Jody." Sonny said.

"Why? Are they taking her away?" Michael asked.

"No. Jody was hurt pretty bad. They did a test to see if she could breath on her own and she couldn't. They're going to turn off the machines and let her go peacefully." Sonny said.

"I want to go and see her." Michael said as he got up. The three of them went to the NICU.

"Michael, you can go and sit with her for a few minutes to say goodbye and then we're going to let her go." Monica said as she got Michael a chair and left.

"Jody, your going to a better place where you won't be in pain. Your going to be with my grandma. She'll take care of you. I love you." Michael said as Monica came in.

"Can I hold her hand while you do it?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Monica said as she turned off the machine. A few seconds later an alarm went off and someone turned it off.

"Michael, would you like a few minutes?" Monica asked. Michael nodded. Monica left.

"Who's going to claim the body?" Sonny asked.

"I've already talked to Alan and we decided that you could. You can give Michael the closure he needs. If we didn't let you take the body, She'd just be another body unclaimed." Monica said.

Thanks Monica. I can't thank you enough." Sonny said as he shook her hand. Jason went in to Michael.

"How're doing bud?" Jason asked as he put his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"I should've protected her more." Michael said as he started to cry.

"Michael, this isn't your fault. You did protect her. You called us and kept her safe until we got there." Jason said as Sonny came in.

"Michael, we're going to take Jody's body with us." Sonny said.

"You mean we're going to have a funeral for her?" Michael asked.

"If that's what you want. Or you can scatter her ashes someplace she liked." Sonny said.

"Can we scatter it on the island? I told Jody about it. She wanted to go so I was going to ask you to take us." Michael said.

"Sure we can. I was going to take you up there anyway so you can have some time to heal." Sonny said as Alan came up to them.

"Michael, have you decided what you want to do?" Alan asked.

"I want to scatter her ashes on the island." Michael replied.

"Ok. I'm guessing you want to get out of here so I'll make you a deal. It's going to take all night to get Jody cremated so you stay the night and then you can go in the morning." Alan said as he lead them back down stairs and got Michael into bed.

"Ok." Michael replied as Alan left.

"Michael, I'm going to go and get everything ready so that we can leave as soon as your ready. Jason will stay with you." Sonny said as he gave him a kiss and left.

"Did I kill her?" Michael asked.

"Michael you didn't kill her. You did everything right. She just wasn't strong enough." Jason replied as he sat down.

"But I did hurt her. If I had just called you and dad instead of trying to take care of it myself, none of this would've happened." Michael said as he started to cry.

"Michael, this isn't your fault. You didn't know what Manny would've done. You wanted to protect Jody and you did. You did the best you could." Jason said as he pulled Michael into a hug.

"Michael, do you want to find out who her parents were? I can help you." Jason asked.

"Her mom's dead and her dad abused her. He's a drunk. I don't think she would've wanted him to know." Michael replied.

"What about the group home?" Jason asked.

"No. She hated that place. She was glad when Manny took her away but he started to abuse her a week after." Michael replied as Emily came in.

"Hi Michael. How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"My legs a little sore." Michael replied.

"I'm going to give you a shot to help you sleep." Emily replied. Michael's eyes immediately got big.

"I don't want a shot." Michael said.

"Michael, I promise you won't feel a thing." Emily said as she gave him the shot. Michael started to feel tired. A few seconds later he was out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Michael, would you like to choose a box to put Jody in?" Monica asked as Michael came down to the morgue with Sonny.

"Ya." Michael said. The coroner led him to a shelf with boxes.

"Can I have that one?" Michael asked. It was a red box with a red velvet inside.

"Sure." Monica said as the coroner put Jody's ashes into it.

"Let's go buddy. We've got the plane waiting." Sonny said as they left the room.

"Hi mr. man. How are you feeling?" Carly asked. They had just gotten to the house.

"I'm fine. I'm going to lay down in my room." Michael said as he left.

"He's been like this the whole trip. He needs time to deal with everything." Sonny said.

"I wish he never had to go through this." Carly said.

"I think he may need some time to himself. I've already called his school. I've taken him out for the rest of the year. There's only 2 months left anyway." Sonny said as Morgan came down.

"Where's Jody? Mom said you were bringing Michael and Jody." Morgan asked. Sonny and Carly exchanged looks. Jason and Sam picked up on it.

"Morgan, we need to talk. Your momma was right. Uncle Jason and I did bring Michael and Jody home. Remember when I said that you, Danny and Lila needed to come up here while Uncle Jason and I helped Michael and Jody?" Sonny asked. Morgan nodded.

"Michael and Jody were shot. Michael was only grazed but Jody got really hurt. Michael did everything he could to save her but she died. That's why Michael's going to be upset for a while. He's going to need everyone to be there for him. He might even cry. I don't want you bugging him." Sonny said.

"Ok. Can I'm going for a swim. Morgan said.

"Jason's already out with Danny and Lila." Carly said as Morgan ran out.

"I'm going too." Michael said as he ran down and out the door.

"Guy's supper's almost ready. Go change." Carly said. Everyone went in to change. Michael took off his towel from his shoulder and accidentally knocked down the box. The contents fell out onto the floor.

"NO!" Michael screamed. Everyone came running up to see what happened.

"Michael, are you ok?" Sonny asked.

"No. I killed Jody!" Michael screamed as he ran down the stairs and outside. Carly went to go after him but Sonny stopped her.

"Let him go. He's upset. He won't get hurt." Sonny said.

"Lila, Danny, let's go and eat." Sam said. Morgan and Jason followed.

"I think I can sweep most of it up." Carly said as she got a broom.

"Sonny, the sun's setting and he's still not back." Carly said.

"I'll go find him." Sonny said as he left. He didn't have to look far because Michael was sitting on the beach.

"Where's the box?" Sonny asked. Carly handed it to him.

"We'll be back later." Sonny said.

"Hi buddy. You ok?" Sonny asked as he sat down next to him. Michael didn't reply.

"I've brought you something." Sonny said as he handed him the box.

"Your mom swept it up. It's all in there." Sonny said.

"Can we take the boat out? I want to go fishing." Michael asked.

"Sure. Did you want to scatter the ashes first?" Sonny asked.

"I wanted to bury it instead, if that's ok?" Michael replied.

"Sure. I can get a priest to do a memorial service if you want." Sonny said.

"Can we fly some people out?" Michael asked.

"Who?" Sonny asked.

"The Quartermaine's. They were nice to me when I was in the hospital. I want them here." Michael replied.

"Ok. We'll fly them out. Why don't you and I go and see the minister. He can help us plan it." Sonny said as he and Michael head towards the casino.

"Michael wants to fly them here?" Carly asked. The younger kids were in bed. Michael was in his room.

"Ya. I think we should. It won't kill us." Sonny said.

"Sonny, you know how they are. They can't be in the same room together without arguing." Sam said.

"Alan and Monica promised to talk to them." Jason said.

"Well, I guess we should do it, for Michael's sake." Carly said.

Author's note: I don't now how the boxes you get after someone's been cremated looks like.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Two things: #1 - This Chapter is all about the Quartermaines and what they do on the plane. I thought that having a separate chapter would bring a little happiness into the story since the last few chapters were sad. #2 - I know that they do usually mix with Sonny and everyone but for the next few chapters, they will.

The Quartermaines who are going are Alan, Monica, Ned, Emily, Tracy, Dillon, Georgie, Alice and Edward.

"Why are we having to go there again?" Edward asked for the 10th time in one hour.

"Because we are going for Michael. He's giving Jody a memorial and asked for us to be there." Alan replied.

"What I don't understand is why we need to be there. We've never been able to talk to them." Tracy replied.

"Because Alan and I worked on both of them. Michael wanted us to go because Alan and I were nice to him. He asked for the rest of you because he thought we all would like to come to the islands." Monica replied.

"At least we'll be able to see Jason." Ned said.

"Alice, can you bring me the board please?" Monica asked. Alice left and came back with it and put it on a chair.

"These are the rules for this weekend." Alan said as Alice handed him a pointer.

"What is this? Super Nanny?" Tracy joked.

"Maybe she should come. She might teach some of you how to behave." Ned piped up. Alan ignored them and began.

"Rule Number 1: You will all be polite and civil to each other. Rule Number 2: There will be no rude comments towards anyone. Rule Number 3: You will treat them with respect. Rule Number 4: You will not offend them in any way." Alan finished and looked around the room.

"Any questions?" Alan asked everyone was silent.

"Good. The rules start now." Monica said.

Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

(Just to let you know, Leticia took Danny and Lila back home.)

"Hi. Welcome. Come on in for a few minutes and then I'll show you where you'll be staying." Sam said as she led the Quartermaines into the house.

"Monica, Ned Georgie and Dillon, you'll stay here. Edward, Tracy,Alan, Emily, and Alice, you will be staying in the sleep camp." Jason said. Everyone got up and went to where Carly and Jason showed them to put their things.

"How's Michael doing" Monica asked as she came down from unpacking.

"He got upset when he knocked down Jody's ashes. That's when he decided to have the memorial service. Sonny took him out fishing so they could talk." Carly replied as Ned and Dillon came down.

"We brought some stuff for Morgan, Michael, Lila and Danny if that's ok." Ned said.

"Of course it's ok. Leticia took Morgan Lila and Danny home because they had school. Sonny's taken Michael out for the rest of the year. I'm sure you're wondering why we've split you guys up. We did it because we thought it might be too much to have all of you under the same roof." Carly said as everyone else gathered in the living room again.

"Dad, did I do something to make Manny hate me?" Michael asked Sonny. They were on the boat going for a ride.

"You didn't do anything. Manny hated Jason and me. You're my son and Jason's nephew, which make you and Morgan both targets of people who don't like us. Jason and I do our best to protect you guys but sometimes people come after us. That's why we send to and Morgan up here with you mom so much. I made a promise to myself that my work would never affect you or Morgan. Unfortunately you got stuck in the middle. I should have warned you about Manny the minute I knew you were going out with Jody but I didn't because I made a mistake of assuming Manny wouldn't try anything around Jody." Sonny said as he gave Michael a hug.

"I want to help you and Uncle Jason protect us. I don't want this to happen again." Michael said. Sonny looked at him and Saw something in his eyes. He'd seen it too many times in his own eyes, revenge.

"Michael, you're too young. Plus, if your mom found out that you were helping me and Jason, she'd kill both me and Jason. This is something you don't want a part of buddy. The best way you can help me and Jason is to protect your momma and your brother. We should head in. Your mom's probably got supper on and the Quartermaines are there." Sonny said as Michael's fishing line pulled.

"Reel it in buddy. Don't let it go." Sonny said as he help Michael reel in a fish that looked like it was four or five pounds.

"Good job buddy. We need to show this to everyone." Sonny said as he steered the boat towards shore.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day, which was the memorial. It was a bright sunny day, it wasn't too hot and not too cold, just right for the memorial.

"Jody was a great person who's life was taken far too soon. Her mother died shortly after

she was born and her dad left her at an orphanage. She may have had a tough life but you wouldn't have known by looking at her. She was always happy and never once let anything get to her." The priest said. Michael started to silently cry. Sonny held on to his hand.

Her very special friend, Michael was there when she was shot and did all he could to keep her alive. He was with her as she passed away. Michael would like to say a few words." The priest said. Michael got up and stood at the front.

"Jody was the kind of person you love to be around. She was the sweetest kid I've ever known." That was as far as he went before he started to cry. Sonny went and brought him back to his seat.

"This concludes the service." The priest said as he shook Michael's hand. Everyone else got up and did the same.

"There's refreshments back at the house." Carly said as everyone followed her, leaving a single flower by the grave.

"Michael, are you coming?" Dillon asked.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit." Michael replied. Dillon walked away.

"Jody, I'm sorry this happened. I promice I will track down every last person who did this to you and I will personally make them pay." Michael said as he placed some flowers down and walked away. He didn't realize it but Ned heard everything he said.

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one won't be.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sonny, I need to talk to you and Jason both." Ned said. Sonny signaled Jason and the three of them went outside.

"I heard Michael talking to Jody at the grave just now. He said he was going to make everyone who hurt her pay. I'm not sure but I think he might have meant he's going to get revenge by hurting them." Ned said as Jason and Sonny looked at each other.

"Thanks for letting us know. We'll talk to him. I'm sure he didn't know what he was talking about. He's grieving for his girlfriend." Jason said as Ned went back into the house.

"Sonny, we need to talk to him. If he did mean it and he goes after then, they're not going to think twice before the kill him." Jason said.

"He told me he wanted to work with us to make sure Carly and Morgan don't have to go through this. I told him he can't and he seemed to understand me because he agreed he's not going to work with us, but maybe he only said that because he's planning something." Sonny said as they went back into the house.

"Emily, have you seen Michael?" Jason asked.

"He's in his room crying. I tried to talk to him but he told me to go away." Emily said.

"He's hurting right now. He didn't mean it. Jason said as he and Sonny went up to his room and knocked. Michael came and opened the door.

"Michael, Ned told us what you said to Jody at her grave. He was waiting to walk back to the house with you." Jason said.

"I didn't say anything." Michael said. Sonny noticed he had something under his blankets.

"Michael, what's under the blankets?" Sonny asked as he went over.

"Nothing." Michael replied as Sonny lifted the covers to reveal a gun. He and Jason shared a look.

"Michael, I know you want to get the people that have hurt Jody but this isn't the way. If you go and shoot them, we won't be able to protect you. These guys shoot first and ask questions later. Do you now what that means?" Sonny asked. Michael shook his head.

"It means they won't hesitate to shoot you. Even if you just point the gun at them, they'll shot you. Because you're my son and Jason's nephew, they'll shoot you without a second thought." Sonny said.

"But they need to be caught. This is the only way I can let Jody know how much I loved her and that I didn't kill her." Michael said as he took the gun and put it in his pants without Jasn or Sonny seeing.

"Jody knows how much you lovd he and that you didn't kill her." Jason said.

"I did kill her because If she wasn't involved with with me, she'd still be alive." Michael said as he grabbed the gun and ran out the door, downstairs and outside. Jason chased him outside but lost him. Everyone stopped talking. Jason went back in and saw Carly freaking out.

"How did he get a gun?" Carly asked as she gave both Jason and Sonny a look. If looks could kill, they would be dead.

"I don't know. We went in to talk to him because Ned said he was talking to Jody at her grave and he said he was going to make every one who hurt her pay. When we got up there, he had the gun under the blankets. I pulled back the blankets and there was the gun. Jason and I tried to calm him down but he ran out." Sonny said.

"I always knew Michael would turn out to be a thug like Jason." Edward said.

"Father, shut up or you will be sent to the cabin and you will be staying there for the rest of the weekend." Alan said.

"He's only specking the truth." Tracy said.

"Shut up mom." Dillon and Ned both yelled.

"We need to find him before he hurts himself." Georgie said as everyone except Tracy, Edward, Alan, Alice and Monica ran outside to look for him.

"Is it too much to ask for you to be nice to them for one weekend?" Alan asked.

"Well, they're obviously raising a thug. At the rate they're going, Morgan, Lila and Danny will be thugs as well. It's their family business, just like ELQ's ours." Edward said.

"Father, you are an ass. Can you not be concerned for one minute about Jason and Sonny's family?" Monica asked.

"Why should he? They're not part of our family." Tracy said.

"Jason is part of our family. He thinks of Sonny as his brother because when he lost his memory, he started working for him. Sonny's the only family he's known. That makes Sonny part of this family as well. And let's not forget Michael. He's AJ's son and Carly's son. When Carly and Sonny got married, he adopted Michael. That makes all of them as much a part of this family as the rest of us." Alan said.

"They only reason Sonny was able to adopt him was because he forced AJ to sign away his rights." Edward said.

"I've had enough of this. Both of you into the cabin and do not come out. Alice will be guarding the door and if you as much as open the door, she will hit you with a pan." Monica said as she and Alan dragged them into the cabin. Alice stood by the door.

A/N: I wanted to end this chapter with a little humor because the next few chapters will be serious.


	13. Chapter 13

"Max, did you find him?" Sonny asked. They had been searching for two hours.

"No. None of the other guards have seen him either." Max said.

"Did the plane leave?" Jason asked.

"No. I've got everyone search the casino as well." Max replied.

"He couldn't have left the island. Water surrounds us." Ned said. Sonny suddenly thought of something.

"Are the boats and the paddle boat still here?" Sonny asked.

"Ya. That's the first thing I checked." Max replied as a gunshot rang out. Everyone ran towards the sound. As soon as they reached it, they saw Michael laying on the ground. Everyone ran to him. As soon as they got close they could tell he was ok and was crying.

"Michael, it's ok buddy." Sonny said as he gave Michael a hug. Michael gave him the gun.

"Why'd you shoot one bullet?" Carly asked.

"Because I was scared and upset. I was afraid Dad and Uncle Jason were going to hurt me because they thought I was one of their enemies." Michael replied.

"Michael, Jason and I would never ever think of you as one of our enemies. Emily, can you take Michael back to the house? Carly, Jason and I need to talk." Sonny asked. Emily nodded and the rest of the Quartermaines went back to the house as well.

"I think it's time we tell him exactly what we do." Sonny said.

"Sonny, he's too young." Carly replied.

"Sonny's right. He's scared because he thought we were going to shoot him. I think it's time for him to know the truth." Jason said.

"I still don't like it but ok." Carly said as the three of them walked back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

"Emily, could you leave us alone? We need to talk to Michael." Sonny asked. Emily nodded and left.

"Michael, We think it's time you know what we really do." Jason said as Michael sat down.

"Jason and I do things to protect the people we care about. If someone threatens us or the people we love, we make sure they'll never hurt them. We do kill people but that's very rarely. The only time we do that is in self-defense if our enemies come after us. We would never ever think of you as an enemy." Sonny said.

"So then why can't I work with you and Uncle Jason? I can do just as good a job as you two." Michael said.

"Michael, I told you. Your momma will kill both me and Jason if she found out you were working for us." Sonny said

"Plus, we don't want you in this type of work. You're smarter than that. You can get a good job." Jason said.

"But I want to work with you guys. I want to help you guys protect Morgan and Mom." Michael said.

"Michael, you can't. I won't have you working in a job where you can get killed." Sonny said.

"Fine. Then I'll have to do it on my own." Michael said as he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Sonny, we need to get him to understand that he can't go after them." Jason said.

"I know. I can't figure out how to get him to listen." Sonny said as Max came in.

"Sonny, Manny's people are all over the island. They've taken the Quartermaine's hostage." Max said. The three of them ran outside and saw Michael going behind the cabin.

"Michael, go back into the house and hide in our room until we come get you." Sonny said. Michael shock his head and went in the back way. Sonny and Jason followed.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The two bad guys names are George and Harry.

"Please, we don't have anything." Tracy said.

"Relax sweetie. We know you don't have what we want." George said .

"Let them go." Michael said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Here's what we came for." Harry said as he went to grab Michael but he was to slow. Michael pulled a gun out of his pants.

"Well, well, well, looks like he's inherited the family business." George said.

"Shut up before I shut you up for good." Michael said.

"You want to shoot us? Go ahead. I'll bet you don't have the guts." Harry said. Michael pointed the gun straight at them.

"Michael, don't do it. Go stand with your mom. Jason and I will take care of it." Sonny said as he and Jason came up behind Michael.

"Ya. Let Daddy take care of it." Harry said snidely.

"Michael go. Now." Jason said.

"Let them fight your battles. Just like they did when you killed your little girlfriend." George said. George and Harry both noticed the look on Michael's face.

"That's right. You killed you little girlfriend because you were to scare to fight for her." Harry said.

"I would've fought if we both hadn't been shot." Michael replied.

"Your daddy still fights when he's been shot. The only reason you didn't is because you're a coward." George said.

"It's your fault your girlfriend is dead. If you had fought for her, she'd still be alive." Harry said as Michael pulled the trigger. It just missed George. Jason and Sonny started firing as everyone else hit the floor. Both bad guys were killed in three minutes. Michael ran outside.

"Max, get everyone inside the house now!" Sonny said as he and Jason went to look for Michael and found him at the grave.

"Michael, are you ok?" Sonny asked.

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to get revenge on them for what they did to Jody but I couldn't. They're right. I am a coward. If I hadn't run and hid, Jody might still be here." Michael said as he put the gun down and started to cry. Jason put his arm around him.

"Michael, you're not a coward. You didn't shoot them because you knew it wasn't right." Sonny said.

"But I could've saved Jody if I had fought them." Michael replied.

"Michael, if you had fought them instead of taking Jody and hiding, you'd both be gone. What you did for Jody was the best thing you could've done. You knew to call us and you did. You even knew to put something over the wound." Jason said.

"I was scared back there. I thought they were going to shoot me." Michael said.

"They wouldn't have. Jason and I would have killed them before they shot you. Jason and I know when someone's going to shoot." Sonny said.

"Now do you see why we don't want you involved in what we do?" Jason asked.

"Ya. I don't want to work with you anymore. I don't want to die." Michael said as he started to cry again.

"As long as you've got Jason and me on your side, nothing can hurt you. Come on. Let's go back to the house." Sonny said as he picked up Michael and the three of them went into the house.


End file.
